listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Main villains
A list of all the main villains to be killed. Some series might kill some antagonists, but spare others in favor of redemption, imprisonment, or even inconclusive. Sometimes the villain might be revived, sometimes multiple times (especially in the case of horror villains). Will also include secondary antagonists not affiliated with the main villain. Film 10,000 BC *The Almighty - Spear thrown at him by D'Leh. A Bug's Life *Hopper - Captured by a bird and fed to its chicks Agent Cody Banks *Dr. Brinkman - Ice cube full of nanobots put in his mouth by Natalie, and they ate him from the inside Aladdin *Jafar - Destroyed when Iago kicked his lamp into the lava. *Sa'luc - Turned to gold when he touched the gold hand on the Hand of Midas. (King of Thieves) Alien *Xenomorph - Blasted by the jet thrusters ignited by Ripley and sent flying into space. (Alien) *Xenomorph Queen - Ejected into space by Ripley. (Aliens) *Dog Xenomorph - Submerged under lava, then shattered to pieces by Ripley activating the sprinklers. (Alien 3) *Xenomorph Queen (clone) - Head clawed off by the mutant xenomorph. (Alien Resurrection) Anaconda *Paul Sarone - Eaten by the anaconda, crushing his bones, and died after he was spit out. *Anaconda - Killed by Danny with an axe. Anastasia *Rasputin - Destroyed when Anastasia crushed his reliquary tying his soul to Earth. A Nightmare on Elm Street *Freddy Krueger - Destroyed when Nancy turned her back on him. Revived. (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Freddy Krueger - Burned to death when Jesse used his powers within him to start a fire. Revived. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge) *Freddy Krueger - Destroyed when Neil Gordon layed his bones to rest and put holy water and a cross on him. Revived. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) *Freddy Krueger - Torn apart from within by the souls he absorbed after Alice showed him his reflection in a stained glass window. Revived. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) *Freddy Krueger - Reverted to an infant by Jacob and absorbed by Amanda who walked into the light. Revived. (A Nightmare on Elm Stree 5: The Dream Child) *Freddy Krueger - Stabbed and blown up by Maggie with a pipe bomb. Revived. (Freddy's Dead) *Freddy Krueger - Decapitated by Lori with a machete. (Freddy vs. Jason) Antz *General Mandible - Charged at Cutter, smashed into Z, and fell into a hole, to his death when he hit a tree branch. Atlantis *Rourke - Turned to crystal and forced into the propeller blades by Milo, shattering him to pieces. *Kraken - Destroyed by Vinny with missiles. (Milo's Return) Avatar *Colonel Miles Quaritch - Shot by Neytiri with two arrows. Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Red Skull - Disintegrated by the tesseract's power when he held it in his bare hand. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Obadiah Stane - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him falling into the large ark reactor. (Iron Man) *Ivan Vanko - Blew himself up by detonating a selfdestruct device on his armor. (Iron Man 2) *King Laufey - Destroyed by Loki with an energy wave. (Thor; Secondary antagonist) *Aldrich Killian - Destroyed by Pepper with an energy wave using an Iron Man arm. (Iron Man 3) *Malekith - Crushed to death when Selvig teleported his ship to fall on top of him. (Thor: The Dark World) Babes in Toyland (1961) *Barnaby - Stabbed by Tom, sending him falling from a great height. Babes in Toyland (animated) *Goblin King - Destroyed by Jack, Jill, and the toy soldiers shining light on him. *Barnaby Crookedman - Presumably eaten by the goblins. Back to the Future *Biff Tannen - Presumably died of a heart attack (or erased by a paradox) after traveling back in time and trying to alter history. Balls of Fury *Feng - During a game of electric ping pong with Randy, when he missed he received an electric shock and fell into the water where he was electrocuted. Batman *The Joker - Sent falling from his helicopter (near the top of a skyscraper) by Batman tying a gargoyle to his foot. (Batman) *The Penguin - Sent falling into poisoned water by a swarm of bats. (Batman Returns) *Two-Face - Sent falling down a shaft by Batman throwing coins at him (trying to catch his coin), killing him on the rocks below. (Batman Forever) Beauty and the Beast *Forte - When the Beast smashed his keyboard, he moved forward and fell off the fall, smashing him on the ground below. (The Enchanted Christmas) *Gaston - Lost his footing and fell over the edge of the castle into the chasm. (Beauty and the Beast) Big Trouble in Little China *David Lo Pan - Knife thrown at his head by Jack. Bionicle *Roodaka - Killed by Vakama with an energy wave. (Web of Shadows) *Makuta Teridax - Fused with Takanuva into Takutanuva, and was crushed by a falling gate while reviving Jaller. Unlike Takanuva, Makuta was not revived. The Black Cauldron *Horned King - Skin sucked off by the Black Cauldron when Gurgi took away its powers, and his skeleton was destroyed in a ball of flame. Blade *Deacon Frost - Injected by Blade with a serum that destroys vampires. (Blade) *Jared Nomak - Stabbed in the heart by Blade, and pushed the blade all the way through. (Blade II) *Drake - Stabbed in the chest by Blade with a virus arrow. (Blade Trinity) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Emperor Zurg - Destroyed by Buzz sending a Unimind wave of good energy "to infinity and beyond". Castle in the Sky *Colonel Muska - Blinded by Sheeta and Pazu with the Spell of Destruction, sending him falling from the crumbling castle in the sky. Child's Play *Chucky - Shot in the heart by Mike. Revived. (Child's Play) *Chucky - Head inflated and blown up by Kyle with an air hose. Revived. (Child's Play 2) *Chucky - Sent falling into a giant fan by Andy. Revived. (Child's Play 3) *Chucky - Shot in the heart by Jade. Revived. (Bride of Chucky) *Chucky - Decapitated by Glen with an axe. Revived. (Seed of Chucky) *Chucky - Shot by Andy with a shotgun. (Curse of Chucky) Clue *Wadsworth/Mr. Boddy - Shot by Mr. Green. Commando *Arius - Shot by Matrix with a shotgun. Con Air *Cyrus the Virus - Head crushed by a rock crusher. Cypher *Finster - Blown up by Sebastian Rooks with a bomb. *Frank Callaway - Blown up by Sebastian Rooks with a bomb. Dead Zone *Greg Stillson - Shot himself. Death Race 2000 *Mr. President - Killed when Frankenstein crashed his car into the podium. Demolition Man *Simon Phoenix - Frozen by Spartan, then head kicked off and shattered to pieces. Die Hard *Hans Gruber - Sent falling from a building by McClane. (Die Hard) *Colonel Stuart - Blown up inside his plane by McClane igniting a trail of fuel from its wing. (Die Hard 2) *Simon Gruber - Blown up inside his helicopter by a chain reaction caused by McClane. (Die Hard with a Vengeance) *Thomas Gabriel - Shot by McClane. (Live Free or Die Hard) *Yuri Komarov - Pushed off a rooftop onto helicopter blades by Jack. (A Good Day to Die Hard) Dinosaur *Kron - Mortally wounded by the carnotaur. *Carnotaur - Sent falling off a cliff by Aladar. DoA: Dead or Alive *Victor Donovan - Paralyzed by Kasumi, then killed in explosion of base he set to selfdestruct. Dogma *Azrael - Killed by Silent Bob with a blessed golf club. *Bartleby - Head exploded by God with Her voice. Dragonball Z *Dr. Wheelo - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (The World's Strongest) *Turles - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (Tree of Might) *Lord Slug - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (Lord Slug) *Cooler - Blasted into the sun by Goku with a Kamehameha. Revived. (Cooler's Revenge) *Cooler - Destroyed by Goku with an energy ball. (The Return of Cooler) *Android 13 - Punched through and destroyed by Goku with energy absorbed from a Spirit Bomb. (Super Android 13) *Bojack - Destroyed by Gohan with a Kamehameha. (Bojack Unbound) *Broly - Blasted into the sun by Goku, Gohan, and Goten with a Kamehameha. (Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly: Second Coming) *Bio-Broly - Destroyed by Goten and Trunks with a Kamehameha after being hardened by seawater. (Bio-Broly) *Janemba - Destroyed by Gogeta with a Stardust Breaker through his chest, restoring the teenage ogre. (Fusion Reborn) *Hirudegarn - Destroyed by Goku with Dragon Fist. (Wrath of the Dragon) Drive Angry *Jonah King - Shot by Milton with the Godkiller, erasing his soul as well. Earthsea *King Tygath - Killed by Nameless Ones. Enchanted *Queen Narissa - Fell to her death from a skyscraper due to Pip standing on him with his extra weight. Epic Movie *White Bitch - Run over by Jack with the Pirates of the Caribbean wheel. Escape Plan *Willard Hobbes - Incinerated in explosion caused by Breslin shooting oil barrels. Evil Dead *Evil Ash - Catapulted into the air by Ash with a bag of gunpowder, blowing him up. The Expendables *James Munroe - Shot by Ross and knife thrown at him by Christmas. (The Expendables) *Jean Vilain - Stabbed by Ross. (Expendables 2) Face/Off *Castor Troy - Harpooned by Archer. Fantastic Four *Doctor Doom - Knocked into the water by Ben with a crane and sank into watery depths, presumably drowned. *Galactus - Destroyed from within by the Silver Surfer in a cosmic shockwave. (Rise of the Silver Surfer) Fantastic Voyage *Dr. Michaels - Eaten by a white blood cell. The Fifth Element *Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg - Blown up by a Mangalore with a bomb. *Mr. Shadow - Killed by Leeloo with an energy beam powered by the four elements. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *General Hein - Crushed by part of the crumbling Zeus Cannon when he overloaded its system. *Phantoms - Destroyed by Gray with the Spirits' power. First Knight *Prince Malagant - Stabbed by Lancelot, then throat slashed. Flash Gordon *Ming the Merciless - Impaled by Flash with a spike on his ship, then destroyed himself with his ring. The Adventures of Ford Fairlane *Julian Grendel - Set on fire by Ford. Friday the 13th *Pamela Voorhees - Decapitated by Alice. (Friday the 13th) *Jason Voorhees - Hacked to death by Tommy with a machete. Revived. (Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter) *Roy Burns - Sent falling onto a tractor harrow by Tommy. (Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning) *Jason Voorhees - Stabbed in the heart by Jessica with a Kandarian Dagger, and dragged into hell. Revived. (Jason Goes to Hell) *Freddy Krueger - Decapitated by Lori with a machete. (Freddy vs. Jason) *Jason Voorhees - Head blown off by Kay Em with a rocket launcher. Revived. (Jason X) *Jason Voorhees - Sent flying to Earth 2 by Brodski, and burned in its atmosphere. (Jason X) Galaxy Quest *Sarris - Shot by Jason with a blaster, vaporizing him. Gamer *Ken Castle - Tricked by Kable into imagining himself stabbing himself with a knife, enabling Kable to do so. George of the Jungle *Lyle Van De Groot - Pulled out of the story by the narrator. Ghostbusters *Gozer - Destroyed when the Ghostbusters "crossed the streams" with their proton beams. (Ghostbusters) Ghost Rider *Blackheart - Killed by the Ghost Rider with his Penance Stair, damning his souls to hell while leaving his body catatonic. Gladiator *Commodus - Stabbed in the neck by Maximus with his own knife. The Great Mouse Detective *Professor Ratigan - Fell to his death from the chime of Big Ben. Gremlins *Stripe - Killed by Gizmo exposing him to sunlight. Reincarnated as Mohawk. (Gremlins) *Mohawk - Set on fire by Gizmo with a fire arrow. (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) *Brain Gremlin - Electrocuted by the Electric Gremlin released by Billy. (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) Halloween 3: Season of the Witch *Conal Cochran - Destroyed by the power of Stonehenge activated by Challis. Hamlet *Claudius - Stabbed by Hamlet, smashed against a wall with a chandelier, and forced to drink poisoned wine. Hannibal *Francis Dolarhyde - Shot by Molly. (Red Dragon) *Jame Gumb / Buffalo Bill - Shot in the chest by Starling, twice. (The Silence of the Lambs) *Mason Verger - Pushed into the pen by Cordell and eaten by boars. (Hannibal) Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters *Muriel - Decapitated by Hansel and Gretel with a shovel. Harry Potter *Lord Voldemort - Destroyed when Harry reflected his Avada Kedavra back at him in a beam struggle. Hellraiser *Frank Cotton - Torn apart by Pinhead with hooked chains. (Hellraiser) *Channard - Decapitated by Leviathan when Tiffany solved the Lament Configuration, sending his body falling into the abyss. (Hellbound: Hellraiser II) *Winter - Torn apart by Pinhead with hooked chains. (Hellraiser Deader) *Pinhead - Destroyed by Paul Merchant with the Elysium Configuration. The Highlander *Kurgen - Decapitated by MacLeod. Hudson Hawk *Minerva Mayflower - Drenched in molten gold from machine explosion caused by Hawk intentionally leaving off a piece of the activation crystal. *Darwin Mayflower - Electrocuted by electric cords in a chain reaction caused by Hawk. The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Frollo - Fell into the lava due to the gargoyle he was holding onto breaking off. Ice Age *Soto - Thrown against a wall by Manfred, and icicles fell and impaled him. (Ice Age) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Crushed by a falling boulder due to Manfred tricking them into smashing into the thing holding it up. (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Captain Gutt - Eaten by sirens. (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) The Incredibles *Syndrome - Sucked into a jet turbine by his cape. Indiana Jones *Rene Belloq - Head exploded when he opened the Ark of the Covenant. (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Mola Ram - Eaten by alligators. (Temple of Doom) *Walter Donovan - Drank out of a false Grail and was reduced to a skeleton. (The Last Crusade) *Irina Spalko - Received too much knowledge from the aliens and was disintegrated into fire. (Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) It *It - Heart pulled out by Bill. Ivanhoe *Bois Guilbert - Killed by Ivanhoe with an axe. Jack and the Beanstalk (Abbott and Costello) *Giant - Fell to his death when Jack cut down the beanstalk. Jack the Giant Killer *Pendragon - Killed by Jack striking him numerous times with a sword. James Bond *Dr. No - Lowered into a pool of boiling radioactive water by Bond. (Dr. No) *Rosa Klebb - Shot by Tania Romanova. (From Russia With Love) *Auric Goldfinger - Sucked out of a plane window by Bond. (Goldfinger) *Emilio Largo - Harpooned in the back by Domino. (Thunderball) *Dr. Kananga / Mr. Big - Shark gun pellet put in his mouth by Bond, causing him to inflate and explode. (Live and Let Die) *Francisco Scaramanga - Shot by Bond. (The Man with the Golden Gun) *Karl Stromberg - Shot four times by Bond. (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Hugo Drax - Shot by Bond with a poison dart and ejected into space. (Moonraker) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld - Dropped down an industrial chimney by Bond in For Your Eyes Only. (Antagonist of You Only Live Twice, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, and Diamond Are Forever) *Aris Kristatos - Knife thrown at his back by Columbo. (For Your Eyes Only) *General Orlov - Shot by border guards. (Octopussy) *Kamal Khan - Crashed his plane into a mountain due to Bond taking out a propeller. (Octopossy) *Max Zorin - Sent falling from the Golden Gate Bridge by Bond. (A View to a Kill) *Brad Whitaker - Pillar sent falling on top of him by Bond. (The Living Daylights) *Georgi Koskov - Presumably executed by Pushkin. (The Living Daylights) *Franz Sanchez - Set on fire by Bond. (Licence to Kill) *Alec Trevelyan / Janus - Antenna platform blown up and sent falling on top of him by Bond. (GoldenEye) *Elliot Carver - Ground up by Bond with a giant drill. (Tomorrow Never Dies) *Renard - Rod of plutonium ejected out of a nuclear reactor by Bond, stabbing him. (The World Is Not Enough) *Gustav Graves - Zapped by Bond with his armor and sent flying into a jet turbine. (Die Another Day) John Carter *Sab Than - Frozen and killed by Shang with his power. *Matai Shang - Shot in the back by John Carter. Journey to the Center of the Earth *Count Saknussem - Killed by a rockslide. Kill Bill *Bill - Killed by Beatrix/The Bride with the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. Kung Fu Hustle *Brother Sum - Head spun around 180 degrees by the Beast. The Land Before Time *Sharptooth - Sent falling into the lake by Cera, and drowned. (The Land Before Time) *Ozzy and Strut - Presumably eaten by Chomper's parents. (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Ichy - Presumably killed by Dil with a tail whip. (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Dil - Presumably eaten by a plesiosaur. (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Striped Sharptooth - Sent falling into the big water by Chomper's father with his tail, and presumably drowned. (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) *Sharptooth (Allosaurus) - Killed by a rockslide caused by Grandpa and Doc with their tails. (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) *Rinkus and Sierra - Presumably killed when the Stone of Cold Fire exploded due to a volcanic eruption. (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Manfred Powell - Beaten to death by Lara. (Lara Croft: Tomb Raider) *Jonathan Reiss - Thrown into the black acid by Lara. (Cradle of Life) The Last Unicorn *King Haggard - Sent falling from his crumbling castle by the unicorns destroying it. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *Professor Moriarty - Shot by Sawyer with a sniper rifle. The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus *King Mogorb - Turned into a fly by a fairy, and is presumed dead of old age by the end of the film. The Lion King *Scar - Eaten by hyenas. (The Lion King) *Zira - Fell into a raging river and drowned, partially due to Kiara sending her falling into the ravine earlier. (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (animated) *White Witch - Jumped on and crushed by Aslan. The Little Mermaid *Ursula - Stabbed by Eric with the bow of a sunken ship. Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *Nightmare King - Destroyed by Nemo with the Royal Scepter. Logan's Run *Computer - Destroyed when what Logan knew to be true conflicted with what she believed to be true. Lord of the Rings *Sauron - Destroyed when Gollum fell into the fires of Mount Doom with the One Ring. Lucky Number Slevin *The Boss - Suffocated by Slevin with plastic wrap. *The Rabbi - Suffocated by Slevin with plastic wrap. MacGruber *Dieter von Cunth - Knocked off a cliff by MacGruber, shot midfall, then blown up with a grenade launcher. The Mask *Dorian Tyrell - Flushed down the drain by Stanley, and stabbed by his falling pen knife. The Matrix *Agent Smith - Destroyed by the Deus Ex Machina once it was connected to him by Smith turning Neo into a Smith. Men in Black *Edgar the Bug - Shot by Laurel with Jay's gun. (Men in Black) *Serleena - Shot by Jay and Kay, destroying her in a fireworks display. (Men in Black II) *Boris the Animal - Incinerated by the jet flare of the rocket taking off. The past Boris is shot by Kay. (Men in Black 3) Mighty Joe Young *Andrei Strasser - Thrown onto electric wires by Joe Mission Impossible *Jim Phelps - Helicopter blown up by Ethan, crushing him beneath the helicopter's landing skids against the ground below. (Mission Impossible) *Sean Ambrose - Shot by Ethan. (Mission Impossible II) *Owen Davian - Hit by a truck due to Ethan. (Mission Impossible III) *Kurt Hendricks - Sent falling down a shaft by Ethan, mortally wounding him. (Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol) Monsters Inc *Randall Boggs - Presumably killed by a mother with a shovel, mistaking him for an alligator. Mulan *Shan-Yu - Rocket shot at him by Cri-Kee, sending him and it crashing into the fireworks tower and blowing him up. The Mummy *Imhotep - Stabbed by Rick. Revived. (The Mummy) *Imhotep - Fell down a crevice leading to the underworld. (The Mummy Returns) Mystery Men *Casanova Frankenstein - Sent falling down a reactor shaft by Roy. The Chronicles of Narnia (BBC) *White Witch - Killed by Aslan with his roar. (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *King Miraz - Stabbed by Glozelle. (Prince Caspian) The Chronicles of Narnia (Disney) *White Witch - Eaten by Aslan. (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *King Miraz - Stabbed by Sopespian with an arrow. (Prince Caspian) *Sopespian - Eaten by the river god summoned by Aslan. (Prince Caspian) National Treasure *Mitch Wilkinson - Held the door to a room open for Ben to escape, and drowned. Redeemed. (National Treasure 2) The Neverending Story *The Nothing - Erased when Bastian made wishes to restore Fantasia. (The Neverending Story) *Xayide - Destroyed when Bastian wished for her to have a heart, cancelling her out. (The Neverending Story 2) Oliver & Company *Sykes - Crashed his car into a train. Osmosis Jones *Thrax - Sent falling into a glass of rubbing alcohol due to Osmosis Jones. Phantom of the Paradise *Swan - Stabbed by Winslow. Pirates of the Caribbean *Barbossa - Shot by Jack. Revived. (Curse of the Black Pearl) *Davy Jones - Heart stabbed by Will. (Dead Man's Chest, At World's End) *Cutler Beckett - Killed in gunpowder explosions caused by the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman firing on his ship at the command of Jack, Gibbs, Will, Barbossa, and Elizabeth. (At World's End) *Blackheard - Reduced to a skeleton when Jack tricked him into drinking from the chalice of the Tree of Life that takes life Predator *Predator - Blew himself up with a bomb. (Predator) *Predator - Killed by Harrigan with one of his own weapons, a circular saw. (Predator 2) *Xenomorph queen - Chained to a water tower by Alexa and Scar, and sent falling into the water where she drowns. (Alien vs. Predator) *Predalien - Blown up by the FBI and military with a nuclear bomb. (Alien vs. Predator: Requiem) *Berserker Predator - Decapitated by Royce with one of his own weapons. (Predators) Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Nizam - Stabbed by Tus. The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facilier - Pulled into hell by the voodoo spirits. The Princess Twins of Legendale *Queen Dume - Fell to her death from a tower and was crushed by falling rubble. Quest for Camelot *Ruber - Destroyed by a wave of magic caused by him being tricked by Kayley and Garrett into returning Excalubir - fused to his arm - to the Stone Rambo *Lt. Col. Podovsky - Blown up inside his helicopter by Rambo with a rocket launcher. (Rambo: First Blood Part II) *Colonel Zaysen - Blown up inside his helicopter by Rambo ramming a tank through it. (Rambo III) *Major Tint - Stabbed and disemboweled by Rambo. (Rambo) Rango *Mayor - Presumably killed/eaten by Jake. Rat Race *Harold Grisham - Crashed his car due to a cow driving it. Red *Alexander Dunning - Windpipe crushed by Frank. The Rescuers *Medusa - Presumably eaten by Brutus and Nero. (The Rescuers) *Percival C. McLeach - Fell over a waterfall after Bernard pushed him into the river. (The Rescuers Down Under) The Chronicles of Riddick *Lord Marshal - Stabbed in the head by Riddick. RoboCop *Clarence Boddicker - Stabbed in the neck by RoboCop with a spike. *Dick Jones - Shot by RoboCop and fell out a window. Robots *Madame Gasket - Thrown into the melter by Wonderbot. Salt *Orlov - Stabbed by Salt with a broken bottle. In the uncut, she shoots his arms and legs off and dumps him in the water. Saw *Jigsaw - Throat slit by Jeff with a circular saw. *Mark Hoffman - Locked in the Bathroom Trap by Lawrence Gordon to die of starvation. Scary Movie *Hugh Kane - Destroyed by Buddy with a platform device. (Scary Movie 2) *Tabitha - Sent falling back into the well by the president opening the door. (Scary Movie 3) Scream *Billy Loomis - Shot in the head by Sidney. (Scream) *Mrs. Loomis - Shot in the throat by Cotton Weary, and shot again by Sidney just in case. (Scream 2) *Roman Bridger - Shot in the head by Dewey. (Scream 3) *Jill Roberts - Head electrocuted with defibrillator, shot in the heart when she got up to try and kill Sidney again. (Scream 4) Shrek *Lord Farquaad - Eaten by Dragon. (Shrek) *Lord Farquaad's ghost - Incinerated by Dragon's fiery breath. (Shrek 3D/4D) *Fairy Godmother - Destroyed by her magic beam reflected back at her by Harold with his armor. (Shrek 2) *Prince Charming - Crushed when Dragon knocked a stone tower on top of him with her tail. (Shrek the Third) Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent - Stabbed by Prince Phillip throwing the Sword of Truth at her. Snakes on a Plane *Eddie Kim - Presumably executed The Snow Queen *Snow Queen - Fell into lava when her castle crumbled due to Ellie destroying the Iceosaurus. Is shown to still be alive and turned to stone, but may eventually die from the lava. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Evil Queen - Fell over a cliff due to lightning striking the edge she was standing on. Boulder fell after her. Spaceballs *President Skroob - It is possible that, to play the parody of the Planet of the Apes straight, the Planet of the Apes is blown up with him on it. The only hint to this is the ape saying "There goes the planet", and that many figures of speech are taken literally in the film. Space Jam *Swackhammer - Put inside a rocket and sent flying to the moon by the Monstars, blowing him up. Debatable. Speed *Howard Payne - Decapitated on a lamp by Jack while on the back of a moving train. Spiderman *Green Goblin - Stabbed in the groin by his own glider, intending to kill Spiderman. (Spiderman) *Doctor Octopus - Drowned while drowning the tritium underwater. Redeemed. (Spiderman 2) *Venom - Blown up by Spiderman with a pumpkin bomb. (Spiderman 3) Stan Helsing *Needlehead - Killed by Stan squeezing his needles, or injecting some into him. *Mason - Eaten by Sammy. *Michael Criers - Eaten by Sammy. *Pleatherface - Presumably eaten by Sammy. *Lucky - Presumably eaten by Sammy. Stardust *Lamia - Destroyed by Yvaine with an exploding energy wave powered by her love for Tristan. Star Wars *Emperor Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. Strange Brew *Brewmeister Smith - Zapped to death by his map, possessed by John Elsinore's ghost. Superhero Movie *Lou Landers / The Hourglass - Blown up by the Dragonfly with a bomb. Superman *General Zod - Thrown into a crevice by Superman. (Superman II) *Lex Luthor - Stranded on an island and presumably dies of starvation. Super Mario Bros. *King Koopa - Devolved into primevil slime by Mario and Luigi. The Swan Princess *Rothbart - Shot in the heart by Derek with an arrow. (The Swan Princess) *Clavius - Killed in volcanic eruption caused by Derek accidentally sending the orb falling where it explodes. (The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) *Zelda - Sent falling onto her own trap by Derek, destroying her. (The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure) *The Forbidden Arts - Destroyed when Scully destroyed his crystal by jumping onto it with a rock Tarzan *Clayton - Hanged on a vine The Terminator *Terminator - Crushed by Sarah with a crushing device. (The Terminator) *T-1000 - Sent falling into the lava by the Terminator with a rocket launcher. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) *TX - Blown up by the Terminator with a bomb. (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Leatherface - Blown up by Drayton with a grenade. The Thief and the Cobbler *ZigZag - Eaten by Phido. *King OneEye - Presumably burns to death when his machine is set on fire by a chain reaction caused by Tack. (In other versions he is killed by his slave women) The Three Musketeers *Milady de Winter - Decapitated by a headsman, sentenced to death by the Musketeers. (The Four Musketeers) Timeline *Lord Oliver - Stabbed by Arnaut. *Robert Doniger - Slashed by an English knight. Titan AE *Queen Drej - Destroyed and absorbed by the Titan, activated by Cale, to use her energy to rebuild Earth. Total Recall *Vilos Cohaagen - Thrown into the outer area of Mars by Quaid, dying of asphyxiation and decompressation. Total Recall (remake) *Vilos Cohaagen - Sent falling into Earth's core along with his tower by Quaid. Transformers *Megatron - Killed when Sam put a cube in his spark. Revived. (Transformers) *The Fallen - Impaled by Optimus with his fist. (Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen) *Megatron - Decapitated by Optimus. (Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon) Treasure Planet *Scroop - Sucked into space by Jim True Lies *Salim Abu Aziz - Blown up when Harry fires a missile with him on it at a terrorist helicopter The Tuxedo *Dietrich Banning - Queen water strider thrown into his mouth by Jimmy, causing the other striders to follow, going down his throat and dehydrating him. Twins *Webster - Long and heavy chain sent falling on him by Vincent. V for Vendetta *Chancellor Adam Sutler - Shot by Creedy. Virtuosity *SID - Thrown off a building by Barnes and run over by a car. The Warriors *Luther - Presumably killed by the Riffs. Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Judge Doom - Sprayed by Eddie with Dip, causing him to melt. Willow *Queen Bavmorda - Destroyed when she accidentally knocked her ritual over. The Wizard of Oz *Wicked Witch of the East - Killed when the tornado sent Dorothy's house falling on top of her in The Wizard of Oz. (Antagonist of Oz: The Great and Powerful) *Wicked Witch of the West - Melted when Dorothy threw a bucket of water on her. (The Wizard of Oz) *Nome King - Was destroyed when Billina laid an egg which fell down his throat. (Return to Oz) Wreck-It Ralph *King Candy / Turbo - In Cy Bug form, drawn into the beacon of diet coke (lava) by Ralph. X-Men *Sebastian Shaw - Nazi coin sent through his brain by Magneto *William Stryker - Chained to a wall by Magneto, and killed when the dam burst and flooded the area Your Highness *Leezar - Stabbed by Fabious with the Blade of Unicorn. TV 24 *Andre Drazen - Shot by Jack Bauer. (Season 1) *Victor Drazen - Shot multiple times by Jack. (Season 1) *Peter Kingsley - Shot by a CTU sniper. (Season 2) *Max - Shot by Jack between Seasons 2 and 3. (Season 2; Guy behind the guy) *Stephen Saunders - Shot by Theresa Ortega. (Season 3) *Habib Marwan - Committed suicide by falling off a balcony. (Season 4) *Vladimir Bierko - Neck broken by Jack. (Season 5; Secondary) *Graem Bauer - Injected by Phillip with an overdose of hyoscine pentothal in Season 6. (Season 5; Guy behind the guy) *Abu Fayed - Hanged by Jack with a chain. (Season 6) *Phillip Bauer - Blown up by an air strike ordered by Noah Daniels. (Season 6) *Samir Mehran - Poisoned by Pavel Tokarev. (Season 8) Beast Wars/Beast Machines *Megatron - Sent falling into a reactor core by Optimus Primal Black Lagoon *EO Captain - Blown up inside his gunship by Dutch with a torpedo. (Episodes 1-2) *Mr. Chin - Blown up by Balalaika with a bomb. (Episode 3) *Ratchman - Shot by Revy and Dutch. (Episodes 4-6) *Ibraha - Shot by Takenaka. (Episodes 11-12) *Hansel - Limbs shot off by Balalaika's snipers, dying of blood loss. (Episodes 13-15) *Gretel - Shot by Dutch's hitman. Redeemed. (Episodes 13-15) *Russell - Shot by Eda. (Episodes 16-18) Blazing Dragons *Count Geoffrey - Presumably falls to his death from the highest tower of Canterlot due to Sir Loungelot throwing Griddle's fruit cake at him. Buffy the Vampire Slayer *The Master - Thrown through a ceiling window and impaled on a piece of broken wood by Buffy (Season 1) *Mayor Richard Wilkins - Blown up by Giles with explosives. (Season 3) *Adam - Power source torn out and destroyed by Buffy with a spell (Season 4) *Glory - Turned back into Ben, who was then smothered by Giles with his hands (Season 5) *Warren Mears - Flayed and incinerated by Dark Willow (Season 6) Returns in Season 8 comic series revealed to have died for a minute before being saved by Amy Madison's magic. Dies for good when the Seed of Wonder is destroyed causing the magic that's holding him together to stop working. Burn Notice *Management - Presumably killed during the collapse of his organization, as it's said in Season 5 that Anson is the only one left, and if he had been taken alive, the CIA could have gotten information out of him which apparently they didn't as they hoped to do so with Kessler. *Anson Fullerton - Shot by Tyler Gray. Charmed *The Source of All Evil - Vanquished with the power of the Warren bloodline by Piper, Phoebe and Paige (Seasons 1-4) *Cole Turner - Vanquished with the Balthazar vanquishing potion after turning back time to prevent Paige from entering his and Phoebe's lives (Season 5) *Gideon - Destroyed by Leo for killing Chris (Season 6) *Zankou - Destroyed when the spell to destroy the Nexus is read by Phoebe, Paige, and Piper. (Season 7) *The Triad - Vanquished with potion before being able to completely become physical, destroying them permanently. (Season 8) *Dumain - Blown up by Piper's molecular combustion power. (Season 8) *Christy Jenkins - Fireball deflected back at her by Billie using telekinesis. (Season 8) Digimon *Devimon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. (Season 1 Arc 1) *Datamon - Fell into the core of Etemon's Dark Network. (Season 1 Arc 2; Secondary) *Myotismon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Celestial Arrow. Revived. (Season 1 Arc 3) *Myotismon - As VenomMyotismon, destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw. Revived. (Season 1 Arc 3) *MetalSeadramon - Destroyed by WarGreymon smashing through him with Nova Force, sending his own attack through him as well (Season 1 Arc 4) *Etemon - As MetalEtemon, impaled by SaberLeomon with his claw during the fourth arc. (Season 1 Arc 2) *Puppetmon - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw. (Season 1 Arc 4) *Machinedramon - Sliced to pieces by WarGreymon with his claw. (Season 1 Arc 4) *Piedmon - Blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Giga Missile. (Season 1 Arc 4, considered the highest antagonist of the arc) *Apocalymon - Blew himself up with Total Annihilation in a vain attempt to destroy both worlds. (Season 1 final) *Diaboromon - Stabbed in the head by Omnimon. (Digimon: the Movie) *Arukenimon - Destroyed by MaloMyotismon with an evil spirit attack during the third arc. (Season 2 Arc 2) *Myotismon - As MaloMyotismon, destroyed by the kids he was using with their digivices, then his spirit form was destroyed forever by Imperialdramon with Giga Crushed. (Season 2 Big Bad) Digimon Tamers *Mephistomon - Destroyed by WarGreymon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Trinity Burst. (Battle of Adventurers) *D-Reaper - Sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon. *Parasimon - Destroyed along with his army when Gallantmon destroyed their digital zone with Crimson Light, sending anti-Parasimon waves throughout Shinjuku. Dollhouse *Boyd Langton - Wiped by Topher, then Echo made him blow himself up with a grenade to destroy the Rossum building. Dragonball *Commander Red - Shot by Staff Officer Black. *King Piccolo - Plowed through by Goku. Reincarnated himself as his son, Piccolo. *Emperor Pilaf - In Dragonball Z, was killed when Kid Buu blew up the earth, or else by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack. Dragonball Z *Frieza - Chopped in half by Trunks, chopped to pieces, then destroyed with an energy wave. *Cell - Destroyed by Gohan with a Kamehameha. *Evil Buu - As Kid Buu, destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. Dragonball GT *Baby - Blasted into the sun by Goku with a Kamehameha. *Super 17 - Destroyed by Goku with Dragon Fist. *Omega Shenron - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. Gundam Wing *Duke Dermail - Destroyed by three White Fang soldiers shooting lasers at him. (Secondary antagonist) *Treize Khushrenada - Blown up inside the Tallgeese by Wufei impaling it with his Gundam's trident. Kirby: Right Back At Ya *NME - Destroyed by Kirby with the Star Rod Kong *Ramone De La Porta - Life force sucked out by Harpy to release Chiros. His body still lives, but his spirit was broken, effectively killing him. *Chiros - Reimprisoned in his stone by Kong, who then shattered the stone. The Mentalist *Red John - Strangled by Patrick Jane Monster Rancher *Moo - He and the Phoenix destroyed each other in a flash of light. (Seasons 1 and 2) *Moo's evil soul - Destroyed by the Phoenix, charging at it while powered by the energy of Genki and the others. (Season 3) (Note: This is the embodiment of the evil in Moo's soul that consumed his mind earlier) My Little Pony (G1) *Tirek - Destroyed by Megan with the Rainbow of Light. (Rescue at Midnight Castle) *Lavan - Destroyed when the princess ponies used their wands to reflect his magic beam back at him. (Quest of the Princess Ponies) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Nightmare Moon - Destroyed by Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash with the Elements of Harmony, restoring Princess Luna. (Assuming she's a manifestation of Luna's bitterness possessing her rather than Luna corrupted) *Queen Chrysalis - Presumably fell to her death when Shining Armor and Princess Cadance used the power of their love to send her flying over the edge of Canterlot. (Debatable; Returns in the comics) *King Sombra - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the crystal ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart. *Plunderseed Vines - Destroyed when Twilight Sparkle returned the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony. Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Dr. Clayton Forrester - Is mentioned to be smothered by Pearl Once Upon a Time *Cora - Heart pushed back into her chest after Snow drips wax from a black magic candle onto it trading Cora's life to save Rumplestiltskin's (Season 1 Episode 18, Season 2, Story Arc 1) *Greg Mendell - Shadow ripped from body by Peter Pan's shadow. (Season 2, Story Arc 2- Season 3, Episode 1) *Tamara - Heart ripped out and crushed by Rumplestiltskin. (Season 2, Story Arc 2- Season 3 Episode 1) *Peter Pan - Stabbed with the Dark Ones dagger by Rumplestiltskin who was also letting it stab himself as he had to die in order for Peter Pan to die. (Season 3, Story Arc 1) Pokemon *Killer lawnmower - Sent crashing into the shed by Pikachu and the other Pokemon. (Pikachu's Pikaboo) *Dr. Yung - Ran into a burning building and was presumably incinerated. (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon) *Cyrus - Entered a doomed dimension which was then destroyed by Dialga and Palkia. (Diamond and Pearl) Prison Break *Bill Kim - Shot by Sara. (Season 2) *General Jonathan Krantz - Executed by electric chair. (Season 4; Big Bad of the series) Redwall *Cluny the Scourge - Bell sent falling on top of him by Matthias, smashing him through the ground and against the concrete below. (Redwall: The Movie) *Ironbeak - Killed by Stryk. (Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall; Secondary antagonist) *Slagar the Slaver - Sent falling down an abandoned well by Matthias and Orlando. (Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall) Sailor Moon *Queen Beryl - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power while merged with the Negaforce. *Negaforce - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power while merged with Beryl. *Prince Diamond - Impaled by Wiseman's energy blades, sacrificing himself to save Sailor Moon. Redeemed. ® *Wiseman - Destroyed by Princess Serena and Rini with an exploding energy wave powered by two silver crystals. ® *Germatoid - Stabbed in the eye by Sailor Uranus with her saber. (S) *Mistress 9 - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Hotaru. (S) *Pharaoh 90 - Destroyed from within by Sailor Moon destroying his core. (S) *Zirconia - Destroyed when Queen Nehelenia left her mirror. (Super S) Soul Eater *Medusa - Destroyed by Maka with Genie Hunter. (Although the appearance of her snake in the credits leads some to believe she survived) *Arachne - Impaled by Asura with his hand. *Asura - Destroyed when Maka punched him in the face after rendering his soul unstable. Spartacus *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus - Throat slit by Spartacus. (Season 1) *Gaius Claudius Glaber - Stabbed, then sword rammed down his throat by Spartacus. (Season 2) Supernatural *Azazel - Shot by Dean with the Colt. (Seasons 1 and 2) *Lilith - Killed by Sam with his power. (Seasons 3 and 4) *Eve - Killed when Dean tricked her into biting him when his blood had phoenix ash (her weakness) in it. (Season 6) *Raphael - Destroyed by Castiel snapping his fingers. (Season 6) *Dick Roman - Stabbed by Dean with the bone of a righteous mortal dipped in the blood of Castiel, Crowley, and Alpha Vampire. (Season 7) *Naomi - Stabbed in the head by Metatron with probing device. (Season 8) (Redeemed) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Lord Dregg- Sent tumbling into Dimension X holding Krang's Android Body, which was about to explode *Ch'Rell- Destroyed by the Technodrome laser Winx Club *Lord Darkar - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla with Charmix Convergence. (Season 2) *Valtor/Baltor - In the 4Kids version, Baltor is destroyed when Bloom extinguishes his dragon fire from within with Dragon Fire Fury. In other versions, Valtor is destroyed when Bloom uses fairy dust to extinguish his flame. (Season 3) *Ogron - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla/Aisha, Roxy, and Nebula with Believix Convergence, sending him, Anagan, and Gantlos falling into a crevice to their presumed deaths. (Season 4) (Notes: They just as easily could have survived and remained frozen for eternity at the bottom, and Season 4 does not exist in the 4Kids dub) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Noah Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world by a satellite attack that he caused. Redeemed. (Season 3) *Gozaburo Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world. (Season 3) *Yami Marik - Destroyed when Marik forfeited his duel to Yugi, sending his soul to the Shadow Realm. (Seasons 2 and 3) *Great Leviathan - Destroyed by Yami (the Pharaoh) with his powers. *Yami Bakura / Zorc - As one, destroyed by the Creator of Light with rays of light. (Season 5) Video Games Bomberman *Altair - Destroyed by Sirius with a laser. (Bomberman 64) *Sirius - Destroyed in battle by Bomberman and Regulus with bombs. (Bomberman 64) *Bagular - Destroyed by Bomberman with bombs, in the form of a TV inside a tank. (Bomberman Hero) *Evil Bomber - Destroyed by Bomberman with bombs. (Bomberman Hero) Custom Robo *Rahu - Destroyed in battle by Hero, Harry, and Marcia. Eternal Darkness *Chattur'gha - Sucked into a disintegration portal by Ulyaoth *Ulyaoth - Struck by Xel'lotath with green lightning *Xel'lotath - Disemboweled and eaten by Chattur'gha *Pious Augustus - Stabbed by Alex with his own staff Gex *Rez - Killed by Gex shooting acid flies at him, sending him falling into the main reactor of Spacestation Rez. God of War *Ares - Stabbed by Kratos. Kirby *Nightmare - Destroyed by Kirby with the Star Rod. (Kirby's Adventure) *Dark Matter - Destroyed by Kirby shooting his eye with the Star Rod. (Kirby's Dream Land 2) *Zero - Destroyed by Kirby shooting his eye with the Star Rod. Returns as the undead 02. (Kirby's Dream Land 3) *02 - Destroyed by Kirby shooting his tail with Crystal Shards. (Kirby: The Crystal Shards) *Dark Mind - Destroyed by Kirby attacking his eye with a legendary sword. (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) *Drawcia - Destroyed in battle by Kirby. (Kirby: Canvas Curse) *Dark Nebula - Destroyed by Kirby attacking his eye with the Triple Star. (Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Yin-Yarn - Destroyed by Kirby shooting him in tank form. (Kirby's Epic Yarn) *Necrodeus - Destroyed by Kirby attacking the eye in his mouth. (Kirby Mass Attack) Mario Note: Bowser is the antagonist of the series itself, so any death scenes for him will only name the game in question. *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario chopping a bridge with an axe. Revived. (Super Mario Bros.) *Wart - Killed when Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad threw vegetables into his mouth. (Super Mario Bros. 2) *Tatanga - Presumably killed by Mario jumping on him three times in Super Mario Land 2. (Super Mario Land) *Smithy - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach. His body overloaded with heat and he exploded. (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *King Boo - Destroyed by Mario throwing fruits at him in Super Mario Sunshine. Revived. (Antagonist of Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Shadow Queen - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz, exploding in a dark shockwave. (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Cackletta - In spirit form, destroyed in battle by Mario and Luigi. (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Princess Shroob - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi. (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Elder Princess Shroob - Destroyed when Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi tricked Bowser into hitting her with his fireballs. (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Dark Bowser - Destroyed by Bowser with a sliding punch. (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Fawful - Selfdestructed in an attempt to kill the Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Antasma - Destroyed in battle by Mario and Luigi. Inflates like a balloon and explodes into purple stars. (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) *King Boo - Destroyed by Princess Peach lighting torches with Rage causing intense light, in Super Princess Peach. (Antagonist of Luigi's Mansion; Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario. Revived. (New Super Mario Bros.) *Dimentio - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Peach, and Bowser. Explodes and melts into the ground. (Super Paper Mario) *Count Bleck - Presumably sacrifices himself to destroy the Chaos Heart and save all worlds. Redeemed, and debatable. (Super Paper Mario) *Bowser Jr. - Crushed by Bowser's falling castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. (Antagonist of Super Mario Sunshine and New Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser - Crushed by his falling castle. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Sonic *Egg Robo - Destroyed by Mecha Sonic with Spin Dash. (Sonic & Knuckles; Secondary antagonist) *Mecha Sonic - Destroyed in battle by Knuckles. (Sonic & Knuckles; Final antagonist) *Grand Battle Kukku 15th - Destroyed by Tails with bombs. (Tails Adventure) *Black Doom - As Devil Doom, killed by Shadow with a Chaos Spear to the eye. (Shadow the Hedgehog) *SCR-HD - As Master Core: ABIS, knocked backward into a black hole by Sonic. (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *Captain Whisker - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan blown up by Sonic and Blaze. (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Iblis - Erased when Elise went back in time and blew out the flame that was Solaris (as Iblis was one half). (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Mephiles the Dark - Erased when Elise went back in time and blew out the flame that was Solaris (as Mephiles was the other half). (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Ifrit - Destroyed in battle by Shadow and Metal Sonic. (Sonic Rivals 2) *Eggman Nega - Presumably died of dehydration after being trapped in the Ifrit's dimension by Shadow and Metal Sonic, abandoned by Silver and Espio. This happens in Sonic Rivals 2. (Antagonist of Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Rivals, and Sonic Rivals 2) *Dark Gaia - Killed when Sonic smashed through his center eye while in Super form. (Sonic Unleashed) *Metal Sonic - Destroyed by Classic Sonic with a powerful kick in Sonic Generations. (Antagonist of Sonic Heroes, and final antagonist of Sonic Free Riders) *Time Eater - Destroyed by Sonic and Classic Sonic smashing through his core. (Sonic Generations) *Zavok - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic knocking explosive blocks at him. Star Fox *Andross - Destroyed by Fox shooting his cerebellum with his Arwing. Revived. (Star Fox 64) *General Scales - Killed when Andross forced him to give Fox the final Krazoa Spirit. (Star Fox Adventures) *Andross - Destroyed by Fox shooting his brain with his Arwing. (Star Fox Adventures) *Aparoid Queen - Destroyed by Fox with a selfdestruct program, taking effect when he weakens her in battle. (Star Fox Assault) Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Tabuu - Destroyed in battle by all the playable characters, except Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf. Tomb Raider (Legend Trilogy) *James Rutland - Killed by Lara Croft with an energy blade from Excalibur (Tomb Raider: Legend) *Jacqueline Natla - Struck by Lara with Thor's hammer sending her falling into a pool of eitr. (Tomb Raider Anniversary and Tomb Raider Underworld) Tonic Trouble *Grögh the Hellish - Hit on the head by Ed with a stick, and exploded in a puff of smoke. Uncharted *Zoran Lazarevic - Beaten/mauled to death by the guardians. (Uncharted 2: Among Theives) *Katherine Marlowe - Fell into quicksand due to Nate blowing up the lost city. (Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception) Zelda *Ghirahim - Turned back into a sword by Demise, and disintegrates once Link kills Demise. (Skyward Sword) *Demise - Stabbed by Link with the Master Sword. Disintegrates into dark smoke. His hate is reincarnated as Ganondorf. (Skyward Sword) *Majora - Destroyed in battle by Link. Rays of light shine from him and he disintegrates. (Majora's Mask) *Ganondorf - Stabbed in the head by Link, and turns to stone. (Ocarina of Time, The Wind Waker) *Bellum - Destroyed by Link attacking his eye. Turns to sand and explodes. (Phantom Hourglass) *Malladus - Stabbed in the head by Link and Zelda. Rays of light shine from him and he is destroyed in a flash of light. (Spirit Tracks) *Chancellor Cole - Destroyed along with Malladus, who is possessing him. (Spirit Tracks) *Zant - Stabbed by Midna with her hair. Inflates like a balloon and explodes. (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf - Stabbed in his execution wound by Link. (Twilight Princess) (Note: This is a separate timeline/dimension from Wind Waker, as Zelda splits the timeline in two from Ocarina of Time) Zelda Four Swords *Vaati - Destroyed by Link attacking his eye. Literature Eragon *Galbatorix - Stabbed by Eragon, then blew himself up in a final attempt to kill him. Harry Potter *Lord Voldemort - Killed by Harry reflecting his Avada Kedavra back at him with Expelliarmus, since Voldemort's wand's allegiance was to Harry and it would not kill its master. Hunger Games *Cato - Shot in the skull by Katniss Everdeen after what seemed like hours of him being torn apart by muttations. Antagonist of The Hunger Games book 1 *President Coriolanus Snow - Trampled to death by mob after the assassination of President Alma Coin (Or he choked on his own blood from untreated mouth sores) Antagonist of the Hunger Games Trilogy *President Alma Coin - Shot with arrow by Katniss Everdeen as revenge for setting a trap that killed Primrose Everdeen, falls from balcony. Antagonist of Mockingjay, book 3 of the Hunger Games Unicorns of Balinor *Entia the Shifter - Stabbed in the heart by Numinor with his horn, then speared by the other Celestial Unicorns. (Books 1-7) *Kraken - Destroyed when Arianna used the Royal Scepter on the comet. (Book 8)